UEG-101A Revolutionary
The UEG-101A Revolutionary, designated as Unified Earth Government 101 Alpha Revolutionary and most commonly referred to as the Revolutionary, was the first mobile suit developed by the Unified Earth Government. It was produced by Revolutech Advanced Industries, a mega corporation that would later become responsible for the production of all the Unified Earth Government's military equipment. Designed as a general-purpose mobile suit, the UEG-101A Revolutionary was built to serve as a frontline weapon for the regular military. Armed with simple weaponry, as well as the first ever use of beam technology, the Revolutionary was meant to fulfill a multitude of combat roles and fight in several environments on the ground and in space. Eventually, the UEG-101A Revolutionary was gradually decommissioned to make way for its successor, the UEG-102A Hessian. However, its special operations variant, the UEG-101AC Covert Revolutionary, continued to be used by the Unified Earth Defense Mobile Suit Corps and the Military Intelligence and Defense Agency well into the latter stages of the Milky Way Civil War. The unit was featured in the Fanon Series, Mobile Suit Gundam Galactic. Technology and Combat Characteristics The UEG-101A Revolutionary was the first mass-production general-purpose mobile suit designed by the Unified Earth Government and built by Revolutech Advanced Industries. It had the distinction to be the first mobile suit deployed by the Unified Earth Government, which would later be followed by the UEG-101AC Covert Revolutionary, the UEG-102A Hessian and its subsequent variants. The UEG-101A Revolutionary was developed with the information gathered from the successful testing of the UEG-001EX Proto Patriot and UEG-101EX Patriot prototypes. In order to decrease production costs, the UEG-101A Revolutionary design omitted several armaments and system features that would later be prevalent in later models. Due to being the first production model of the 1st generation of mobile suits, the armaments of the UEG-101A Revolutionary were incredibly simple when compared to succeeding generations. This was largely attributed to the infancy of beam-based technology and mobile suit-specific weaponry at the time. Nevertheless, the UEG-101A Revolutionary was considered to be adequately equipped when compared to the Human Federation before they also managed to bridge the gap with their own mobile weapons. Prior to the introduction of the Human Federation's own mobile suits in GC 30, the early introduction of the UEG-101A Revolutionary allowed the Unified Earth Government to reclaim a substantial amount of territory in the Middle Colonial Territories. Every UEG-101A Revolutionary was equipped with two "Scar" 75mm Multi-barrel CIWS for anti-air and anti-personnel purposes, two UEG01 Beam Sabers for close quarter combat, and a UEG02 57mm Beam Rifle + underslung grenade launcher for ranged combat. Additionally, the UEG-101A Revolutionary was outfitted with a shield entirely composed of G-Plate, a type of incredibly resilient alloyed. Although the combat ability of the UEG-101A Revolutionary decreased with the development of the UEG-102A Hessian and the UEG-103A Operator, the Revolutionary was still widely known for its inherent versatility and reliability on the battlefield. Armaments UEG00 "Scar" 75mm Multi-barrel Close-in Weapon System x2: Alternatively referred to as the "Scar" Multi-barrel CIWS, the weapons were located on the left and right side of the UEG-101A Revolutionary's head. Although the "Scar" Multi-barrel CIWS was designed for anti-air purposes, it can also be used to distract mobile suits, shoot down missiles. and destroy armored vehicles. UEG01 Beam Saber: The UEG-101A Revolutionary was equipped with the mass produced UEG01 Beam Saber, which served as the Revolutionary's primary weapon for close quarters combat. It was mounted on the backpack when not in use. The Revolutionary's backpack could be modified to support another beam saber for additional combat effectiveness. UEG02 57mm Beam Rifle: The standard ranged armament of the UEG-101A Revolutionary, it was a hand-held weapon that could be held on either hand. When not in use, the Beam Rifle was often kept on the rear waist of the mobile suit. The Beam Rifle was powerful enough to destroy a mobile suit with a direct hit but used its energy stores quite rapidly. Later versions of the UEG0X-series Beam Rifle would later rectify the problem. The UEG02 57mm Beam Rifle had two fire configurations: Single-Fire Mode and Rapid-Fire Mode. *'Single-Fire Mode': The standard configuration of the UEG02 57mm Beam Rifle. The Beam Rifle's rate of fire was slow but it allowed for more accurate and powerful shots. *'Rapid-Fire Mode': Rapid-Fire Mode sacrificed power in favor of an increased rate of fire. The configuration was likened to a Beam Assault Rifle. Unfortunately, Rapid-Fire Mode drained the Beam Rifle's energy batteries incredibly fast due to the added stress. *'Under-slung Grenade Launcher': The UEG0X-series Beam Rifle were designed with an under-slung grenade launcher. The Grenade Launcher were regularly used to disrupt enemy troop formations and as a secondary anti-mobile suit weapon. G-Plate Shield Ver. 1: The G-Plate Shield Ver. 1 was defensive equipment developed and mass produced by Revolutech Advanced Industries. It was designed to intercept attacks and stop projectiles. G-Plate Shields regularly varied in size and the Revolutionary's G-Plate Shield was made large enough to cover a significant portion of the mobile suit's front body. For additional effectiveness against beam weapons, the G-Plate Shield Ver. 1 was coated with anti-beam coating that allowed it to either block or reduce damage altogether. Unfortunately, the G-Plate Shield Ver. 1 fared poorly against Superior Sonic Vibration Blades, the primary close combat weapon utilized by the majority of the Human Federation mobile suits. System Features Parachute Pack: Due to the UEG-101A Revolutionary being ill-suited for aerial environments and being unable to fly for an extended duration, the UEG-101A Revolutionary can be equipped with an optional parachute pack for surprise air drops into an enemy base. Parachute Packs were meant to act as a safe means of landing. To cut costs, Parachute Packs were designed to be reusable and could be easily refitted. A Parachute Pack could purportedly be used three times before needing to be replaced. Hardpoint: Later productions of the UEG-101A Revolutionary was outfitted with one hardpoint located on its back in order to give the mobile suit much needed versatility on the battlefield. The hardpoint allowed the UEG-101A Revolutionary to utilize auxiliary combat armaments called Liberty Support Frames. However, the Revolutionary was only compatible with the ACA/04 Icarus Support Frame which gave it atmospheric capability and enhanced mobility in space. Mobile Doll System: A UEG-101A Revolutionary could be optionally installed with the Mobile Doll System, a system that allowed an assigned Tactical Combat Intelligence to remotely control the mobile weapon, which completely took possible human error out of piloting. In case Human pilots were unavailable, unmanned Revolutionaries could be deployed immediately in their stead. Due to the surplus of Revolutionaries, the majority of the obsolete mobile weapons were modified to possess the Mobile Doll System, allowing them to serve as makeshift defenders and cannon fodder. Multiple Mobile Doll-equipped Revolutionaries were regularly slave-rigged to a single Tactical Combat Intelligence, since they possessed the vast computational abilities to effectively control them. History The UEG-101A Revolutionary was the Unified Earth Government's first official foray into Mobile Suit Development after the successful proof of concept and testing of the UEG-001EX Proto Patriot and UEG-101EX Patriot respectively. The UEG-101A Revolutionary was primarily produced by worlds allied with the Unified Earth Government, such as Mars and Foundry. The Revolutionary was successfully deployed in Galactic Colonization 28 on November 4 at Panama, catching the entrenched Human Federation forces completely by surprise. The battle concluded as a total victory for the Unified Earth Government, having easily decimated the majority of the stationed Federation forces in a matter of hours. After their successful deployment, the UEG-101A Revolutionary were produced in massive amounts numbering in the hundreds of thousands during the Milky Way Civil War, so much so that the mobile suits were regularly deployed en masse to overwhelm the opposition. The development of the UEG-101A Revolutionary consequently inspired the Human Federation to develop their own mobile suits, which saw active deployment on the frontlines in Galactic Colonization 30. As the Milky Way Civil War progressed, the UEG-101A Revolutionary Line was eventually phased out in favor of the UEG-102 and UEG-103 mobile suit series. However, the UEG-101A Revolutionary continued to be used as secondary garrisons and fire support. Additionally, a large number of UEG-101A Revolutionarys were gifted to the UEG-allied Shirolists as a means to replace their destroyed mobile suits. In addition, a number of AI-controlled Revolutionaries were assigned to protect Orbital Garrison Platforms and UEG Mobile Armours such as the EGMA-E105 Panzer. Several Legions were utilized by the Unified Earth Defense Mobile Suit Corps to partially break through the Federation Maginot Line. Gallery File:GAT-01 Strike Dagger.jpg File:Revo-Strike0.png File:Revo-Strike_Battle.png File:Revo-Strike_Mass1.png File:Revo-Strike_Mass2.png File:Revo-Strike1.gif File:Revo-Strike2.gif| pale in comparison to Gundam-types Notes Trivia *The 21st Mobile Suit Regiment was entirely composed of Revolutionaries that were slaved-rigged with the Mobile Doll System. *The UEG-101A Revolutionary were ill-suited for aerial and aquatic environments unless specifically modified for the situation. As a result, the UEG-101A Revolutionary was often forced to rely on other mobile suits to supplement its combat effectiveness. *Despite being rendered obsolete by the UEG-102 series and its successors, the UEG-101A Revolutionary continued to remain in service to the Unified Earth Government as secondary garrisons and fire support. Behind the Scenes *Revolutionary refers to a person who either actively participates in, or advocates revolution. Additionally, revolutionary can refer to something that has a major, sudden impact on society or on some aspect of human endeavor. :*The UEG-101A Revolutionary served as a stepping for mobile suit development and it also changed the theater of war. *The Images utilized by the UEG-101A Revolutionary were derived from the , a mobile suit utilized by , the military arm of the in the Gundam Series, .